Finding Myself - A Tuffnut Love Story
by ffml
Summary: Nomadic dragon rider Lilywood gets into a riding accident while near Berk and loses her dragon in the process. She is taken in by Stoic while recovering. During her time on Berk, she mourns the loss of her dragon, finds herself, and maybe even found a little love.
1. Chapter One

A/N: So I found this, and a few other fanfictions, while cleaning up my room today. I am going to post this raw and how it is written in my three year ago writing style. Enjoy this monstrosity, and don't hesitate to hate or give feedback!

* * *

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" Astrid called, but Hiccup was already high off the ground. She gave up and ran to get her own dragon.

(time skip thingamajig)

Hiccup and Toothless soared above the clouds, flying towards the sun. Hiccup basked in the heat. It was so good to be out of doors and back on his dragon again. Gobber had recently had his fiftieth birthday, and since he was now officially "old," he insisted that he shouldn't have to work as hard. (The teens knew it was just an excuse to be lazy.) But Hiccup had practically been running the forge. He hadn't ridden Toothless in two weeks. Toothless dove down, and the wind blew through Hiccup's hair and clothes.

"Thanks, bud," he said as he glided upwards. "I wish I could just go to sleep right now and then-"

"Hiccup!"

"Aaahh! Arggh!" Hiccup fumbled and almost fell off.

Astrid burst into laughter.

"Why would you do that?" Hiccup asked once he had regained his balance.

Astrid finished her chuckles and said, "You're wanted at the forge."

Hiccup groaned. "Why can't the old man just leave me alone for two minutes?"

"You don't have to go now," she said. "When we get back I can just tell him it took a while to find you."

"That would be awesome."

"Hey, guys!" said a voice from below. Hiccup and Astrid looked down and saw Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins flying on their dragons.

"You two want to race?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah, we're all going to race!" Snotlout added.

Hiccup looked at Astrid. "Might as well," she said.

Hiccup cracked his neck, then urged Toothless to dive down and flatten out, lining up with the other teenagers, the twins on their two-headed dragon.

"Where to?" Tuffnut asked.

"Where do you think, dimwit?" his sister teased.

As usual, the twins started to fight, and they moved their dragon's heads around, making it dizzy.

"Guys!" Astrid yelled. The twins stopped quarrelling, but not without giving one another evil glares. "We'll go through those rocks," she said, "then to that mountain over there, go around it, and fly back here. Whoever makes it back here first, wins."

"Sounds good to me," Snotlout said. "Now GO!" He took off without another word.

"Hey!" everyone yelled and chased after him.

"Even though Snotlout had a head start, he didn't stay in the lead for long. Hiccup and Astrid had passed him with ease. Due to the force that Hiccup and Astrid produced as they passed him, Snotlout lost his balance and fell into the ocean.

As the remaining contestants reached the rocks, they all zig-zagged through them, all except for the twins. They argued on which way they should go and did not pay attention. They were, unfortunately, still flying at a very high speed, and the dragon's two heads accidentally hit two rocks, ending their fight. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and their dragon fell softly to the ground below. Fishlegs and his Gronckle lagged behind Hiccup and Astrid. The poor, fat dragon was running out of energy.

"Come on. Come on. At least make it out of the roc- AH!" Fishleg's dragon had fallen asleep, causing the two to tumble after the twins.

The two fastest flyers were neck-in-neck. They zoomed around rocks with ease, and the mountain was within view. Going around it, they picked up speed. In what seemed like a second flat, the race was over, and Hiccup and Toothless had won.

Meanwhile

The air beat against the girl's face as she rode her dragon, a white Cloped by the name of Alst. The girl, Lilywood, and her dragon were high above the ocean and almost touching the clouds. Her temporary home, which was a cave on the mountain, was fifteen yards below. Lilywood looked down and could almost see all of Berk.

Alst sighed, telling her he was tired of flying.

"Okay, buddy, let's head home," Lilywood said as she patted his scaly shoulders.

Alst flew down to the mountain and tried to land but was unsuccessful. Instead, Lilywood fell off of her dragon, and the both rolled to a stop. The girl got up and brushed herself off. A skinned knee was the only damage done.

"I guess we still need to work on our landing, huh?"

Alst gave a half purr, half groan as he got up. He went to Lilywood and butted her with his head. Suddenly, two dragons with riders on their backs flew around the mountain, obviously racing. When the two dragons were out of sight, Lilywood asked Alst if he wanted to fly again. He gave a groan and let his rider onto his back. A minute later, they were back in the sky. They flew around and went to their favorite place to fly. However, it was a very difficult place to reach. As they were going through the rocks to get to that place, Lilywood shouted to Alst, "Look!"

Down below them were two dragons play fighting, but unfortunately, Alst and Lilywood weren't paying attention to where they were going and ran into a rock full force. Alst had knocked himself out, and the two began to fall. Lilywood screamed until she hit the water, and everything went black.

A/N: OMG I cannot believe I am actually publishing this. It makes me cringe, but I am doing it anyway...Toodles~


	2. Chapter Two

Hiccup walked through the door of his house and said, "Hey, Dad?! I'm back." He walked through the building, looking for Stoic. "Sorry I'm late. Gobber needed to do some stuff and- ahh!- uhh- why- why is there a girl in my bed?!"

In Hiccup's bed lay a teenage girl. Her hair, long and straight, was a deep orange red. Stoic was sitting in a chair near the girl.

"Shh-shh..."he said.

"Where'd she come from?" Hiccup asked loudly.

"Shh! I saved her. From the ocean, near the rocks."

"What was she doing in the ocean?"

"I don't know. I was out on my boat getting some fish for Thornado when not but twenty yards away, I saw something fall into the ocean. I sailed over to the rocks where I saw it, and I looked around. A moment later, thank goodness the water was so clear, I found her a few feet under, not struggling at all. I got her out, checked her pulse, found that she still had one, brought her here, and had Gothi check on her."

"Wait, so she was just in the water? Did you see anything that could have caused it?"

I didn't search thoroughly; I was focused on getting her here, but I didn't see anything from glancing around."

"Something must have happened."

"Hiccup, she could have just dove in and hit her head."

"I'll just grab Astrid, and we'll check around for something near where you found-"

Stoic stood, and even though Hiccup had grown quite a bit, he still towered over him. "Hiccup. It's suppertime, and you can't drag Astrid out of her home late at night."

"She won't care!"

"It's not proper and-"

Hiccup groaned, knowing what was coming.

"And there's a council meeting tonight."

"Oh, come on!"

"You are the future chief, and you must learn what your duties will be."

"I know what my duties are! I'm not good at that stuff; speeches, meetings, it's not me!"

"Supper's on the fire. Bring me up two bowls and get some for yourself before you leave."

"Dad, you can't just drop the conversation like that! Wait, did you say before _I_ leave?"

"She can't stay here alone." Stoic gestured to the girl, who Hiccup had completely forgotten about.

"I can't just lead a council meeting, Dad!" Hiccup complained.

"You know what to do. Just welcome the counsel and open up the floor for questions and concerns."

"AH!" Hiccup screamed before storming out of his room and slamming the door behind himself.

 _You're twenty, not ten, you know,_ a little voice inside him said. But how could he make his father understand that he would never be the great chief that Stoic himself was.

(time skip)

Hiccup walked home slowly with Toothless trailing back beside him. The meeting had been extremely boring for the first half, and the only concerns brought up were minor suggestions for improvement to the dragon academy and ideas for new types of saddles. Hiccup sat through this making occasional comments and almost nodding off a couple of times. After half an hour of this banter, a man by the name of Zarden cut off another Viking, saying, "Can we get down to the more important issues? Nobody cares that your bald sheep are mating with the Terrible Terrors!"

 _Wait. What?_ Hiccup thought. He must have zoned out when they brought up that... interesting information.

"Yeah! Something's been burning my barn!" a big, black haired man said angrily, standing up and slamming his fists on the table. "And every time I rebuild my barn, that... _thing_... keeps coming back and burning it!"

"I've had the same problems, Wigglegoth! My barn and land has been burnt, and I'd wake up and go out in the morning to find some of the animals decapitated!"

Mutters were scattered around the room.

"Hiccup, what should we do?" someone asked.

Hiccup looked up. "Um, we should wait a while and look for clues. If it happens to be a new breed of dragon, we'll investigate. Is that agreeable?"

The rest of the meeting was mainly suggestions of how to go about finding the barn burner.

On the way home, Hiccup's thoughts were turned to the girl Stoic had rescued. She was pretty- not as pretty as Astrid of course- but Snotlout would probably like her if he wasn't so stuck on Ruffnut. She looked about their age: nineteen or twenty. He wondered if she had woken up yet. 

MMM- Slow down there! Don't you worry, child. All will be revealed at some point. :)

A/N: Hey, guys! Thank you for reading my story! It means a lot to me. Anyway, tell me how I'm doing or if you have any questions or suggestions as to what should happen, don't hesitate to leave a comment below!


	3. Chapter Three

Hiccup awoke and stretched while rubbing his eyes. He had a rough night on the floor. He stood up, stretching some more, when he heard a feminine voice scream, "Where am I? Who are you? Where's Alst? If I had my sword..."

Hiccup rushed to his room, finding the girl standing by the bed, scanning the room for a weapon. Stoic stood five feet away from her, with outstretched arms, trying to calm her down.

"Okay, let's just calm down here," Stoic said.

"Uh, Dad?" Hiccup said, making his presence known in the room.

"Who are you?" the girl walked over to Hiccup and grabbed him by the collar with both hands. "Tell me who you are, how I got here, and where my dragon is, or I swear on my undead mother's life that I will kill you!"

"As my dad said, let's calm down, and we will tell you what we know." Hiccup said.

The girl looked long and hard into Hiccup's eyes. She then looked down at the floor and let go of the future chief.

"Fine," she mumbled and looked up. "You tell me everything you know."

"And you'll answer our questions," Stoic added.

"Fine! Now tell me where the heck I am!"

"You're on Berk. I am Stoic, the chief, and this is my son Hiccup. You are in my house at the moment. I don't know where your dragon is. You fell out of the sky and into the ocean where I rescued you, and here you are!"

"People don't just fall out of the sky, y'know!"

"They also used to say that we couldn't train dragons and make them our loyal friends."

"Well, we proved them wrong didn't we? Now, I am going to leave and find mine!" She tried to push past Hiccup, but her blocked her with his arm and pushed her back.

"You still need to tell us your story," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, no," she replied curtly.

"Then we aren't letting you go." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"For all I know, you're my kidnappers! I'm not telling you who I am!"

"For all we know, you're an enemy spy," Stoic retorted.

"We could twist this either way," Hiccup added.

The girl groaned.

Meanwhile, Toothless clumsily bounded into the room, and the girl jumped backwards onto Hiccup's bed.

"Oh my gods!" she screamed. "Is that a-a-a Night Fury?!"

"Yes," Hiccup answered, stroking Toothless's neck. "This is Toothless. Toothless, this is- you still haven't told us your name." Hiccup raised an eyebrow, and for a second, he looked just like his father.

The girl just rolled her eyes. "Fine. It's Lilywood, but I'm not telling you anything else." She also crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow, imitating Hiccup. "But how on Earth do you have a Night Fury? I thought they were supposed to be extinct. And even if they weren't, they're supposed to be the most dangerous, evil, devilish- well- they're monsters!"

Toothless stuck his tongue out and approached the bed, sniffing Lilywood. She jumped behind the bed, trying to keep her distance between herself and the dragon.

"Keep that demented thing away from me!" Lilywood tripped over some items scattered on the floor as Toothless kept trying to get closer.

"Toothless," Hiccup warned. "Toothless, now!"

The Night Fury didn't listen and continued to chase the red-haired girl around. Lilywood tripped over a book and fell flat on her face, and Toothless pounced on her.

Lilywood let out a long yell, and Hiccup and Stoic tried to drag Toothless off of her. All the while, Stoic was trying to hold back chuckles. The dragon gave in and retreated, giving a toothless grin. Lilywood rose to her feet- refusing Hiccup's outstretched hand- and glared at the Night Fury.

"He's really friendly if you give him a chance," Hiccup said.

"Maybe later," Lilywood replied with a mocking smile. "Now, we're _obviously_ not getting anywhere if you don't let me go."

"We'll let you go," Stoic said, "but Hiccup has to stay with you."

"What?!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Yeah! That's not even fair! I'd rather be locked in this room than be babysat by this goon!" Lilywood yelled.

"Excuse me?" Hiccup asked, offended.

Stoic walked toward Hiccup and whispered, "Get her some food, show her the village, and let her meet your friends. Maybe she'll tell you then." He left and a few seconds later, Hiccup heard the house door shut.

Hiccup sighed and then looked at Lilywood who was still glaring at Toothless.

"Let's go," he said.

"Go where?"

"To someplace to eat. After that, I can give you a tour of the village if you'd like."

"As long as I can look for Alst afterwards."

"Whatever floats your boat."

* * *

A/N: Hey, everyone! Thank you so much for reading! Even though this story doesn't have all that many hearts and all, I'm duly surprised at how well this is doing considering that the chapter are sooooo short and the writing isn't all that well done. But thank you! Every like and comment makes my day!

Anyhoo, I am doing a little contest. Draw some fanart for this story. Doesn't matter what it is (as long as it is appropriate). After you draw it, PM it to me. Whosever I like the best will be featured in this story with a shoutout and a follow.

Also, another little contest: give me an idea of something you would like to happen in this story by PMing me. Again, whosever I like the best will be used. They will receive a shoutout and a follow by me.

Thanks!

~Taryn

MMM: One must be patient young grasshopper. All shall be revealed.


	4. Chapter Four

Lilywood sat across from Hiccup at a table in the main dining room. They had been eating fish for the past ten minutes, Hiccup occasionally answering the villagers' questions about the new girl, and Lilywood glaring at him the entire time.

Most of the kids were not up yet, because it was their day off. So Hiccup was relieved when he got a break from Lilywood's stare - when Astrid plopped down beside him.

"Who's this?" Astrid asked.

"She's-"

"I can answer for myself," Lilywood butted in with another biting glance at Hiccup. "I'm Lilywood. Who're you?"

"I'm Astrid, Hiccup's girlfriend."

"I see." Lilywood looked over at Hiccup. "Looks like even kidnappers can have relationships. How nice."

"What is she talking about?" said Astrid, slightly aggravated.

"Dad found her unconscious in the ocean. She thinks we kidnapped her, so she won't tell us where she came from," Hiccup explained.

"Are you sure?" Astrid asked.

"Positive."

"I'm taller," Ruffnut said, arguing with her brother as usual.

"That's a lie. You know that I'm tal- oh, who's this cute lady," Tuffnut asked, noticing Lilywood.

Lilywood looked up, accidentally letting a smile slip through, then quickly feigned disgust.

"You're so retarded," Ruffnut exclaimed.

Tuffnut sat beside Lilywood, grinning until Ruffnut squeezed in between them.

"Hey!" Tuffnut shouted.

"Sorry. Did I get in between you and your little girlyfriend?" Ruffnut chuckled.

Lilywood snorted. "Yeah, _never_ agreed to that."

"Would you consider?" Tuff asked, wide-eyed.

"Not even." Lilywood rolled her eyes and focused on her fish.

Tuff's expression was then saddened until Snotlout and Fishlegs came waltzing in.

"Hey, babe," Snotlout said, clicking his tongue at Ruffnut.

Ruffnut gave out a groan-yell.

"I missed you last night," he continued.

Lilywood looked up again, this time disgusted for real.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Lilywood mumbled under her breath.

"Agreed," said Fishlegs. "Wait. Who are you?"

"Lilywood," Hiccup cut in before she had a chance. "Her name is Lilywood." He looked over at Lilywood who was giving him a eat-crap-and-die look. "Lilywood, this is Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut," he said, gesturing to each one of them.

"So, let me get this straight. You two are together-" she pointed between Hiccup and Astrid, then Ruffnut and Snotlout, "and you two?"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Of course not, she's in love with me!"

"No. I. Am. NOT, FISHLEGS!"

"Oh, I see," said Lilywood. "Fanboys. And you..." She looked at Tuffnut who was absent-mindedly picking his ear. "...are a loner for eternity. Okay!"

Ruffnut cackled, and Astrid said, "Well, can't disagree with that."

"What?" Tuff looked up, saw nothing out of the blue, and went right back to picking his ear.

"Loser," Lilywood muttered.

"So," Astrid said, stealing Hiccup's plate of fish, "tell us a little about yourself. That's if you want to."

"I _don't_ want to, but I see that all of you will just hover around me until I do, so okay. I'm human. I'm a girl. I have red hair."

"How about we start with the _un_ obvious stuff," Hiccup cut in.

"Like what?"

"Where you're from; who this Alst person is; and _why_ you insist on hating me!"

"First of all, I don't hate you. I'm just not very kind to people who say that I fell out of the sky and into the ocean and they rescued me, when in reality, you kidnapped me. Second of all, I already told you, I'm not telling you where I'm from. And third of all, Alst is not a person. He's a dragon. My dragon."

Fishlegs perked up. "Really? You ride dragons like us?"

"Yeeess...and I need to find him so I can get back to where I came from."

"Which is where?" Tuff asked, putting his hand on Ruff's face and pushing her backwards, scooting back beside Lilywood.

"Place you've never heard of that's for sure."

"Try us," Snotlout retorted.

"Hmm." Lilywood pretended to think and said, "Nope."

"Aww come on babe," said Tuff, wrapping his arm around her.

"I'm _not_ your babe and _no!_ " Fighting back a blush, Lilywood shrugged his arm off her shoulder.

"But why not?" Ruff asked, pushing her brother twice as hard as he did to her.

Lilywood stood up fiercely and said, "I'm not continuing this conversation," and walked out of the dining hall.

* * *

A/N: So now Lilywood has officially met the gang and most importantly Tuffnut. Yay! Happy day! Anyhoo, the contest is still ongoing, so don't forget to submit your ideas and fanart!

Thanks!

~Taryn

MMM: Yup. She's awake and fighting now! Haha! As for her dragon, he is...sorry no spoilers. :)


	5. Chapter Five

Hiccup jumped up, and Astrid followed him.

"Where are you going?" Hiccup asked when he caught up to Lilywood.

"To find my dragon," she replied.

"You don't even know your way around. Let us help you," said Astrid.

"yeah, just tell us where he was last, and we'll look," said Hiccup.

"I can't tell you," Lilywood said, sadness covering her voice.

"For the last ti-" Hiccup started but was cut off.

"I don't remember," she interjected.

"What?"

"I don't remember where we last were. All I can recall is we were flying to our favorite place ever." She paused for a moment. "That's all I remember of that day."

"It was only a few days ago, but I'm sorry...I guess," Hiccup said, shrugging.

"I must have hit my head. I don't know."

"Well, where'd your dad find her?" Astrid asked Hiccup.

"Out at sea. By the big rocks," he said.

"Then, let's go," she said.

The three made their way over to the sea.

"Here?" Astrid asked, looking at the big rocks.

"Yeah. This would be the place."

Looking up at the sky, Lilywood wondered about her white, scaly friend.

"What does- uh- Alst look like?" Hiccup asked.

"White. Medium-sized. Dragonish. He usually comes to you if you call out his name."

"Okay. So, um, I guess that we need to split up," Hiccup said. "Who's going where?"

"Lilywood and I will go over to the rocks and mountain. You can go along the shore and stay down here," Astrid said.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Lilywood?" Hiccup and Astrid looked over at the fiery haired girl.

"Sure," she shrugged.

They diverged ways, and Astrid and Lilywood started up the side of the rocks. Every once and a while they would yell "Alst!" or hear Hiccup making some dragon-luring sound.

As they were searching, Lilywood said, "So, what's the story with you and Doopface over there?" She pointed her thumb back at the shore.

Astrid chuckled and said, "You want the whole story?"

"Suuuure..." Lilywood said the word starting on a low pitch, then rising high on the _U,_ then going back down.

"Well, um, up until we were fifteen, Hiccup was a...well, as you say, a doopface. We were typical Viking warriors; the dragons raided us, and we fought them, obsessed with taking them down- especially his dad. And Hiccup didn't fit in. At all. Until he shot down a dragon- his Night Fury- causing him to lose a tail flap. He befriended him and made him a prosthetic. Hard to believe, right?

"Anyway, he started doing better in dragon training; even better than me. It made me mad, so I followed him one day, and he and Toothless took me on a ride. He earned my trust, and, I guess my love, too.

"He convinced us all that dragons aren't devils. And...here we are now."

"Oh," Lilywood said. "So, what's with the pegleg?"

"A big battle with monster dragon. His dad tried to destroy a nest, and this big Red Death dragon attacked. Hiccup taught all of us kids to ride dragons. And he defeated it."

"Wow," Lilywood said after a moment of being silent.

"Yeah."

"I-It just doesn't seem like him at all from the looks of him.

"Well, you just haven't gotten to know him long enough." There was a silence once more. "Y'know there's an academy for this type of stuff. You could attend if you like."

"Thanks, but no. After I find Alst, he and I are leaving and moving onto another place."

"Oh. Okay...SO what kind of dragon is this Alst, anyway?"

"A Cloped," Lilywood curtly said.

"A what?"

"Cloped. Ever heard of one?"

Astrid shook her head.

"Hm. Maybe it's just a regional thing. What's your dragon?"

"A blue and yellow Deadly Nadder. Her name's Stormfly."

Lilywood didn't answer, and began calling for Alst again.

"Alst? Alst?! Come here, boy!" she called out and sighed.

A little gurgle-chirp was then heard by the two girls?

"Alst?" The chirp came again, and they looked down only to find a Terrible Terror looking up at them. "Oh, hi, little guy." Lilywood squatted down to pet the little dragon.

As the Terror was nipping at Lilywood's fingers, Hiccup trotted up and laid a hand on Astrid's shoulder, leading her quickly away.

"Astrid, I need you to come with me now. Lilywood, come on!" he said.

Lilywood placed the little dragon on her shoulder and followed, rolling her eyes.

"Hiccup, what is it?" Astrid stopped.

"Your barn is burning."

* * *

A/N: Hello, lovely readers! Sorry that is has taken me a while to update. School is back in session, and since this is my senior year of high school, it is busier than ever. Along with even harder classes, I have Dual Enrollment starting up next week, a writing contest for the county, and several competitions that I need to be preparing for. However, I have not forgotten you guys! Every like is a smile to my face and motivation to write the next chapter. This story is now up to 2 follows and 1 favorite! Woohoo! On the down side, however, I am not receiving as many comments as I would like to see and there have not been any entries for the drawing and idea contest. So, for the next chapter to be posted, there needs to be a total of five follows/three favorites, two more comments, and one entry for both contests. Fair well, my loves!

~Taryn


	6. Chapter Six

_"What?"_ Astrid yelled.

Hiccup pointed to the thick, black smoke that was swirling around in the sky.

"Crap! Let's go!"

The three started to take off towards the smoke.

While running, Astrid began to ask questions. "What happened?! Do you know?! What's going on?!"

"I don't know details. Baldface ran to find us. He said he was just walking when three shots of fire came from the air. He didn't see where from, though.," Hiccup said.

"Oh, gods, I hope it wasn't one of our dragons," said Astrid.

Lilywood looked slightly confused, so Hiccup said, "There's still a few people who don't accept the dragons. And there have been other barns set on fire lately. If it's one of ours, it'll just give them a good reason to stand against the dragons."

"Oh," Lilywood mouthed. "So, um, when did all of this start happening? The barns catching on fire and all?"

"About four months ago. Why?"

"No reason," Lilywood said quietly.

They got to Astrid's house, and as they jogged around the back to the barn, Astrid said under her breath, "Oh, Thor."

The barn, or what was left of it, was swallowed in dark blood-red fire. A line of Vikings were passing buckets of water from the well, and the strongest of the tribe were fighting with the water.

Stoic, who was in the front lines, saw Hiccup and yelled for him and Astrid. They ran over, leaving Lilywood behind.

"Okay," said Stoic, putting a hand on their shoulders. "Hiccup, I need you to help with putting the fire out. Astrid, go help make sure the animals are okay."

"Got it," they said.

While Hiccup dumped water on the flames, Astrid rushed to a bunch of sheep and a yak.

"Lilywood, c'mon!" Astrid called to her.

Lilywood ran over to Astrid and they checked the frightened animals. Lilywood stepped over to the yak and said, "Gods, Astrid, its whole side is burnt off!"

Astrid looked at it, eyes widened. "We need to get her to Gothi, now."

"Who's Gothi? And how do we get a _yak_ to wherever she is?"

"She's the oldest Viking on Berk. She knows everythings, and medicinal stuff. And...yeah. That's a problem."

"What about the dragons? Couldn't we, like, hitch the strongest one to a wagon or something? Get the yak up on it?"

"Great idea! Our cart is in the barn, so," her voice quieted, "nevermind."

"Um, a dragon can fly her there?"

"MOOOOOOO!" the yak moaned in pain.

"Just go get this Gothi person! I'll look after it!" Lilywood yelled nervously.

Astrid took off without another word.

Once the blonde was out of sight, Lilywood ripped an inch width of fabric off of her shirt. She pulled a little vial off of a string around her waist. She looked around to scout out any bystanders who happened to be looking. Everyone was too busy trying to put out the fire. The red-haired girl took a small dagger out of her boot and sliced her hand. With her good hand, she opened the vial and squeezed her blood into it. The vial let out a poof of red. Lilywood poured some of the contents of the vial onto the strip of fabric and applied it to the yak's side.

The yak cried out in pain once more, but as the substance was applied to the burns, the yak's side began to numb up, quieting the animal.

"Atta, girl," Lilywood spoke in a soft voice.

"Lilywood!" she heard Astrid yell.

Lilywood quickly hid the vial as she saw Astrid and an old woman, presumably Gothi, coming towards her. When the two of them reached Lilywood and the yak, Gothi immediately started to work. After a second, her eyes widened.

"My gods. I've never seen anything quite like this!" Gothi said, quite astounded.

"What is it, Gothi? Is she going to be okay?" Astrid asked worriedly.

"The wound! It's healing! Come look!"

Astrid stepped forward, getting a closer look. Astrid could not believe her eyes. Right in front of her, she could see the skin knitting itself back together and healing up as if there had never been a burn.

Astrid turned around to look at Lilywood, but she was no longer there. She had disappeared. Astrid looked around, searching for the girl, but when there was no sign of her, she looked back at her yak, still in awe.

* * *

A/N: Whoa! What a chapter! What's going on with Lilywood? Why was she so nervous about the fire? What's the deal with the vial? Why did she disappear? Tell me what you think!

So, I still have yet to get any entries for the contests, but since I was so happy with the amount of hearts, I decided to update anyway. I want to thank everyone for the hearts!

Please don't forget to put in entries for the idea and/or fan art contest!

Ciao!

~Ryn


End file.
